There is a great need for a reliable and efficient means of producing nanoparticles in a narrow particle range along with encapsulation of the nanoparticle to create a core-shell configuration. Multiple means of nanoparticle synthesis are being studied to determine how to enable volume production of high quality nanoparticles in a narrow particle size distribution. None of these processes has been brought to market to-date.
Coated metal and/or ceramic nanoparticles, and core-shell nanoparticles, are of high interest in a broad range of applications and the large scale production of core-shell nanoparticles is not currently efficient nor cost effective.
Other methods of producing metal and/or ceramic nano-powders require high energy costs, have low production rates, and generate significant liquid waste products, and the particles produced need to be suspended in a liquid to ensure that they do not agglomerate leaving surfactants and solvents contaminating the residual product. These methods also produce particles with inconsistent particle sizes.
Volume production of core-shell nanoparticles are required for a wide variety of applications. One application that requires high volume core-shell nanoparticle production is the fabrication of Dense Energy UltraCapacitor devices which comprises a process that applies core-shell nanoparticles in a suspended binder between electrodes to create an energy storage device.
Therefore, there is a recognized need for an efficient high volume production of core-shell nanoparticles.